


Pierced

by Sovereign_Tea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Nipple Piercings, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovereign_Tea/pseuds/Sovereign_Tea
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo, although dating, have very different schedules due to their line of work. So when Jesse arrives back from a mission and Hanzo is home at the same time,  a surprise is given.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first things I saw after I got off work and checked Tumblr was that the amazing artist @suzannartafterdark dropped a hell of a blessing into our laps. Like DAMN. I had discussed the idea of Hanzo having nipple piercings a while ago with @kittenball….but that pic completely blew me away. I was so inspired I wrote a dabble inspired by the picture. Hope you enjoy! It's slightly nsfw, but not by much. 
> 
> Here's a link to the original art: https://suzannartafterdark.tumblr.com/post/154053025060/breaking-news-hanzo-is-a-nasty-boy-oh-no-theres (also slightly nsfw)

When McCree landed back at the Gibraltar Overwatch base he had expected a warm welcome home from his boyfriend. But _god_ he hadn’t been expecting quite what he got.

He took his duffle bag from the cargo hold and made his way back to his room that he shared with his favorite archer. The two of them had been together for over a year and had been co-inhabiting for about four months—not that it _really_ mattered since they were rarely home at the same time due to missions and the like. Before McCree had been sent off on his latest mission to Dorado, Hanzo had been in England for three weeks doing recon; the cowboy hadn’t seen Hanzo in over a month and he was eager to hold him again.

Once he was in front of his apartment-esque door on the other side of base he punched his code into the keypad by the door. It slid open with a whoosh and he was greeted by the smells of home—a combination of Hanzo’s tea and incense, and his own cigarillo smoke and window plants. The rush of familiar smells immediately brought a smile to his face that only got larger when he saw his boyfriend lounging on the sofa. Glasses balanced on the bridge of his nose as he gazed at the tablet in his hands. At the noise of the door he looked up above the black rims, his surprised face turning into one of warmth.

                “Ah, Jesse, you’re home early.”

The man was a breathing painting. He looked gorgeous sprawled out on their sofa, coal black hair spilling over his shoulders and onto his gray closed kyudo-gi, shiny prosthetics out on display under a pair of shorts…It was enough for McCree’s mouth to water. The tablet dropped forgotten onto the sofa in favor of the archer crossing the room to pull Jesse into a warm embrace. McCree lowered his bag to the ground eagerly and returned the hug, burying his face in the crook of Hanzo’s shoulder.

                “I missed you Hanz.” McCree could lose himself in the archer’s scent and warmth; he hadn’t realized just how much he had missed the smaller man until he was right before him for the first time in over a month. He ran a finger down Hanzo’s high cheek bones, marveling at the beauty in front of him that always waited for his return.

                “It’s been too long,” Hanzo agreed. He leaned up on his metal toes and placed a soft kiss to the younger man’s lips, testing the waters. When McCree responded in kind, Hanzo deepened it. Their mouths slid openly against one another, each trying to press into each other’s warmth, each allowing their hands to wander. Hanzo’s hands ran through the slightly course hair of McCree’s beard while McCree reached behind Hanzo to grab handfuls of ass. Hanzo gasped, eliciting a moan from McCree into Hanzo’s mouth. “McCree…”

The cowboy huffed out a chuckle as he squeezed the cheeks again. He leaned down so Hanzo could get off his toes and in his deep, sweet as honey, dark as sin southern drawl he asked, “Can I show ya how much I missed you darlin’?” His accent always became more pronounced when he was aroused and it never failed to send a shiver down Hanzo’s spine.

Hanzo merely nodded in reply which had McCree grinning ear to ear. Their mouths connected again with a rather forceful impact as they both clawed and pawed at one another. They stumbled across the carpet to their shared bed, Hanzo somewhere along the way climbing McCree like a tree, hooking his legs around his waist as the cowboy navigated. When McCree finally reached their bed he pushed Hanzo onto it, watching with playful eyes as the archer slightly bounced off _their_ sheets, only to come to a rest with his hair fanned out like a tipped over ink well and his arms above his head.

McCree licked his lips. He could feel the coil of arousal beginning low in his belly. “Damn baby. You’d make a mighty fine picture.”

Hanzo smirked up at him—teasingly, knowingly. He watched his lover for a minute as he tossed off his boots, hat (that was more a gentle placement on the nightstand) and began working on his belt. The archer had a koi smile on his face as he watched. “You’ve been gone so long cowboy…I went out and got a surprise for you.”

McCree had been fumbling with his BAMF belt when Hanzo spoke. He arched a brow. Hanzo was not typically one for gifts. While McCree tended to be the one to bring flowers home for him and buy useless yet cute trinkets for his lover while he was abroad, Hanzo was the type to speak affection through action. Sometimes it was just holding hands, sometimes he would take McCree for a walk along the nearby beaches—although McCree’s favorite was perhaps the back rubs and massages that Hanzo would give him after long successful missions. The fact he had a present for him made him pause.

                “A present?”

                “A _surprise_ ,” he clarified.

He sat up and made sure McCree’s eyes were upon him. Slender hands came up to the opening of his kyudo-gi and slowly pulled it open until it fell from his shoulders. The first things that caught McCree’s eye was the colorful dragon and cloud tattoo that ran the expanse of his arm—but he had had that long before McCree had met him. The dragon coiled down his arm, his tail trailing onto those glorious pillows Hanzo liked to call his pecs. As McCree’s eyes followed the line of the inked on dragon he paused. Hanzo knew he had him hook-line-sinker as soon as he saw those irises blow wide and dark.

                “Are those…?”

The rod stuck right through the pink nub, ending in a silver ball on either side. The piercings glimmered in the sunlight streaming through the windows. The sight of the metal made McCree’s cock immediately begin rising to attention. Hanzo gently flicked one of the barbell piercings that were stuck through his exposed nipples, and McCree drank in the sight eagerly, especially when a slight moan fell from his lover’s lips. “I got them right after you left,” he said airily. He continued to rub at them gently, and McCree couldn’t look away. His gray kyudo-gi fell further down his shoulders as he didn’t attempt to cover up.

McCree reached forward, tracing the new metal while Hanzo moved to squeeze his pecs together with his hands. “You little minx…”

His lover smirked. “I thought you would like them.” His breath hitched in his throat as McCree flicked one. “Be careful with them…” he grumbled, “they are still healing.”

McCree returned the smirk and leaned over him, crowding him back into laying on his back, his lips pressing onto one of the exposed nipples. Hanzo threw his head back with a choked moan when McCree’s tongue poked out to flick the metal bar. “ _Jesse—_ “

The hot tongue pulled away leaving the nipple and metal wet. His eyes were dark and full of unbridled desire. When he spoke his tone spoke of love and promises. “Let me take care of you. I missed you Hanz.”

Hanzo licked his lips and parted his legs for McCree gladly. “Show me what you got, _cowboy_.”

 


End file.
